A Simple Observation
by Goddess Shinigami
Summary: Heero gets a new partner, but does his first 'simple observation' of Duo have anything to do, really, with the rest of their time together? 1x2 . . .please read and review. . .no flames, okie? *COMPLETE*
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, OK? I never have and I never will. I do wish I owned Cartoon Network so I could ma them put Gundam Wing back on. Ohhh they make me sooo mad. They bring beck stupid Ronin warriors but not Gundam Wing. Why don't they get a clue? Who in God's name likes Ronin Warriors? I certainly don't. I am Shinigami and I don't think if they value their lives they would ever think about not bring Gundam Wing and my precious Heero back. Ok maybe I should get on to the story. That's right the story. 1x2 Possible yoai. I don't know yet. I'm only finished with Chapter 1 ok. Give me a break. Anyway on to the story.  
  
  
  
A Simple Observation : Prologue  
By, Goddess Shinigami  
  
  
  
Observations. Some people can take one look at someone and tell how they are. Others are completely oblivious. Is this something we could all do, but most of us block it out because we don't want to judge. Is this a bad thing? Are we repetitively being taught to block it out? That's what I think.  
  
Years ago I met a boy, now a man named Duo Maxwell. When I first set eyes on him I said to myself "Outgoing, funny, energetic, and defiantly hyper" just as a mental note before we even spoke. Of course that was years ago. I didn't know the things that would happen between now and then. I feel so old, but it's only been 10 years. How was I to know our story? Now I wish I could have predicted that at my first sight of him. Maybe, just maybe, our story would have been different. How was I to know it would be so hard for us?  
  
~owari~  
Thats the prologue. On to Chapter One. . .  
  



	2. The New Arrival

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, OK? I never have and I never will. I do wish I owned Cartoon Network so I could make them put Gundam Wing back on. Ohhh they make me sooo mad. They bring beck stupid Ronin warriors but not Gundam Wing. Why don't they get a clue? Who in God's name likes Ronin Warriors? I certainly don't. I am Shinigami and I don't think if they value their lives they would ever think about not bring Gundam Wing and my precious Heero back. Ok maybe I should get on to the story. That's right the story. 1x2 Possible yoai. I don't know yet. I'm only finished with Chapter 1 ok. Give me a break. Anyway on to the story.  
  
  
A Simple Observation: Chapter One  
By, Goddess Shinigami  
  
  
  
Heero sat at his laptop reading a new message from Dr. J. this one however did not contain a new mission, no one to kill. He was receiving a partner. His name was Duo Maxwell. Five foot six, auburn hair that was always pulled back in a simple braid. Also has a black clothing fetish. _This is going to be interesting_, he thought. Duo would be arriving at his school, as his roommate the next day. Heero would meet his new "koi" tomorrow and for some reason he was nervous.  
  
Heero watched Duo walk up the stone stairs and into the lobby of the dormitory from his window. Heero just sat down and hacked into the encoded message he had received from Dr. J that morning. Just as he had cracked the encoding there was a knock at the door. _Oh great he's here. The not so infamous Duo Maxwell. _Heero thought sarcastically walking to the door. He opened it to find the dean. "Heero Yuy you haven't been to any of your classes today. Why not?" He questioned. "I went to all of my classes, sir." Heero stated matter-of-factly. "Oh. . .well, anyway you have a new roommate, Mr. Duo Maxwell will be rooming with you." He stated looking around for him. "Well, he was right behind me. Oh, there he is." The Dean said pointing to a vacant bed. "I wonder how he snuck in? Anyway, I'll leave you two to get aquatinted. Have a nice day. Bye." Heero shut the door and locked it behind him, just in case Duo blurted out something that needn't be heard, and sat down at his laptop to read the newly opened message.   
  
It said something about not having anything new going on at the time or something like that. Heero wasn't really paying attention. He was listening to Duo hum a little song while he put his things away. "You can have either bed. I don't sleep much. So, it doesn't matter for me." Heero said still staring at the screen of his laptop, but he turned around to look at Duo when it started to blur. "The silent one speaks." Duo remarked putting a box under his bed. "I'll take this one, by the closet." He said watching Heero turn back around to his laptop.  
  
_OK I try to be friendly, sorta and he ignores me_, Duo thought putting away his case of black clothes. _Maybe it's because he doesn't know me. Yeah, that's probably it._ He concluded to himself. Duo finished putting his tings away in various places, grabbed a manga and plopped down on the bed. Heero logged back onto his computer and start to re-crack the message he had previously tried to read. He read it again and it said that there we no new missions as of yet but he was working on it. There would be one soon. "What are you reading?" Heero asked out of the blue. "Some Samurai thing. I'm just looking at the pictures. I don't know how to read Japanese." Duo said showing Heero the Japanese print and funny looking pictures. "Oh, well I think I'll go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Heero said laying down on his bed and drifting off in to sleepy land. _I hope we can be good friends, Heero. I haven't had one in so long. Maybe you won't die on me like he did. I really hope not. _Duo thought going back to his manga. He decided to follow Heero's example and go to bed so he put the manga down and took off his clothes. Duo turned off the light and got under the covers. "Goodnight, new friend." He whispered closing his eyes and waiting for sleep.  
  
~Owari~  


AN: To the people who keep asking about why Heero called Duo his koi:

1. I put the word in quotation marks. That should point out that it was not 

being seriously said.

2. I was meaning for Heero to be sarcastic I know it's Out of Character, but 

it's something I don't do very often. Anyway, he was being sarcastic 

because Duo was going to be his new roommate and they would obviously be spending a good amount of time together because they were fellow Gundam pilots. So you'll see where that fits in, in later chapters ok? Satisfied?

3. And he didn't know why he was nervous, it was just a feeling he had. 

Someone asked me why he was nervous. He didn't know!

4. And he Duo cracked a joke. He was trying to get Heero to laugh or 

something. That why he said he was trying to be friendly.

Geeze I gotta splain everythin!

That was the end of Chapter One. Let me know what you guys think. R&R C&C BEGGED FOR. . .Thanks  
  



	3. The Mall

****

Disclaimer: HELLO? Have you been listening the past few chapters? I don't own the G-boys however I would like to. ^-^

AN: I'm so sorry it took me so long to get up more chapters. I was at a little bit of a writer's block for this fic. My writing format might change a little and I promise that this chapter will be longer than the last one. Oh yeah any ideas and suggestions are welcome. *smiles* On to the story. . .

A Simple Observation: Chapter Two- The Mall

By, Goddess Shinigami

As the weeks wore on I got even more worried about the standpoint of the war. I hadn't gotten any new missions and it seemed as if things were going to die down for good. Duo seemed as happy as he had been the first day he came. I swear he is way to cheerful for his own good. _Hmm. . .he should be back from Astronomy class by now_. Heero thought looking at the door. Why Duo had chosen to take a class that started at midnight was beyond me. Just then he walked in the door and I turned back to my laptop.

"Oi, Heero, you're not on that stupid thing again? I was hoping to talk to you about Astronomy class." Duo said flopping down on his bed. He let out an exasperated sigh and pulled something out of a bag he was holding.

"Hn, baka." I snorted. Like I wanted to hear about his stupid class. There's no need for astronomy, especially when your cheating in all your other classes.

Duo stared at Heero for a minute trying to think of what to say to his non specific response. " Well, if you insist. We were studying the stars nearest the moon. Not really that interesting, but I got to gaze at the moon for quite sometime. It's actually quite beautiful. So I got some. . ."

Heero drown Duo out and drifted into his own world for a minute. _The moon is beautiful? Relena is beautiful. Duo is beautiful._ At this he snapped out of his trance staring blankly at the screen of his laptop. _What am I thinking? This is Duo. My partner in battle!_ Heero shook his head an looked in Duo's direction. He was putting up some fake glow in the dark stars and a very large moon.

"See, Heero. Now I don't have to climb out on the roof to see the stars." He said sticking the last of the stars to the ceiling. "Well, if your not going to say anything I'm going to bed." and with that Duo turned off the lights and the room was filled wit a soft green glow from the fake stars.

"Duo?" Heero questioned quietly wondering if the braided baka was asleep yet. Why was he even attempting to talk to Duo? He knew if the boy wasn't asleep that the talking would start again and wouldn't stop. Then he wouldn't get anything done. Not that he _was_ doing anything.

"Hai, Heero?" Duo replied sleepily from across the room. 

"Nevermind." Heero said turning back to his laptop. There was a new message beeping on it. _Hmm. . .wonder who this is from. _Heero though hacking to the e-mail. Oh damn it all, after I go through the whole process of changing my e-mail and destroying all traces of my last one, Relena has found me, again! 

Heero deleted the message and turned off his laptop. He just sat there staring at the black screen for awhile, his mind blank. As the sun started to poke through the darkness of night Heero crawled into his bed for a few minutes of needed sleep. 

That day was Saturday and Heero was awakened by someone bouncing on his bed. Undoubtedly, Duo. Heero opened his eyes to see the black clad Deathscythe pilot bouncing up and down energetically on his bed.

"Baka! What in Kami's name are you doing?" Heero growled from under the covers. Unfortunately the safety of the covers didn't last long. Duo jumped off the bed and proceeded to pull Heero and the covers off of the bed.

"Were going to the mall! I gotta get a new brush and they put in a new Goth store. I **_have_** to go there. Now get up, sleepy head. The mall opens in twenty minutes. I wanna get there before the all the crowds." Duo said excitedly. With that said he left the room leaving Heero and his covers sprawled out on the floor in a sort of stunned daze.

Heero recovered quickly and stood to get dressed. He pulled on his trademark black spandex shorts and green tank top. Heero surveyed the room and decided to tidy up a bit because he hated things when they weren't organized. He made his and Duo's beds and put the dirty clothes in a basket by the bathroom. "Now, that looks more like the Perfect Soldier's room." he said to himself as Duo walked in the room. 

"Oh, so you'll talk to yourself, but you won't talk to me? I see how it is. Your wearing _that _to the mall?" Duo said as he looked over Heero's outfit. It was truly sad. The boy had no fashion sense at all. "We're gonna have to get you some new clothes. Hmm. . .you'd really look good in all black." Duo looked him up and down once more and then pulled Heero out of the door.

Once they arrived at the mall via local transportation i.e. the bus. Heero was dragged into the front entrance. Duo just stood there in awe trying to decided which store to go into first. _He looks all cute when he's thinking. _Heero thought looking at his companion. _NO! No, no, no I can't be thinking that. He is just that; my companion. _Heero told himself as they started walking.

"Hey, Heero, come on! We gotta get your new clothes!" Duo yelled leading him into a dark store. The music was blasting to Timbuktu in there. Duo walked in with Heero at his heals. Occasionally Duo would pull something off a rack and carry it with him. By the time they had walked over the whole of the store Duo and Heero's arms were full of clothing. "Come on. Now we have to try them own so we can prance around in front of everyone else!" Duo yelled heading towards the dressing rooms.

Duo handed him an armful of clothes to go with the armful he already had and pulled over a stray rack to hand them all on. When he was finished hanging all of the picked clothes up he handed Heero one outfit and sent him into the dressing room. Heero came out in black leather pants and a black tank top with a studded collar. He looked in the mirror and made a face.

"Duo, this stuff looks. . .horrible on me!"

Duo just stood there looking at Heero. _OK we have to keep the pants, but the shirt has to go. It's not tight enough. _He thought as he looked through the rack of clothes. He pulled out a shirt and handed it to Heero. "Here, change your shirt." 

Heero obediently walked back to the dressing room and changed the shirt he had on and cam out in the same leather pants with a red spandex shirt and carrying the black shirt in his hand. He handed it to Duo who hung it back up. 

"Now, I like this shirt."

Duo looked a Heero again. "I do too. That's a keeper!"

"Can we go now?" 

"Nope, you've got to try on all this other stuff!" Duo said handing Heero another outfit making sure something in it was leather. _Leather is defiantly Heero's style._ Duo thought watching the boy walking back

into the dressing room.

This went on for several hours and by the time they had gone through all the clothes Duo had picked out, they were hungry. Duo paid for the three bags of clothes, including a very long leather jacket for himself and they left the store heading for the food court.

They arrived in the food court and like Duo not being able to decide which store to go in first he couldn't decided where to eat. They stood there for a good thirty minutes before Heero suggested they go to Tokyo Take Out for some Japanese food. Duo complied and they both ate in silence. This only being that Duo's mouth was stuffed with food the whole time and he wasn't able to talk.

"OK, I have to go get a new brush now and then we can leave." Duo said standing up from his chair. he grabbed the three bags and pulled Heero from his seat leaving their trash on the table. 

They got to the hair salon where Duo was getting his brush and Heero saw that it was fairly expensive. Heero picked one up and took it to the counter while Duo was still looking at hair gels. He paid for it and handed it to Duo.

"Wha. . .You didn't have to."

"Hn. . .You bought me all these clothes. I had to get you something." Heero stated and pulled Duo out of the salon. They weaved their way back through the mall to where the bus had dropped them off. They stood outside under an awning because it had started to rain. The bus arrived and they boarded it finally on their way home.

Heero got to their dorm and unlocked the door pushing it open for Duo letting him through. Duo set their bags down on his bed and started to separate the clothing into two piles. A pile for him and a pile for Heero. When he was finished there was a massive stack of black, red, and purple on his bed and another stack of black, red , and green on Heero's bed. 

"You really didn't have to do this." He said sitting down at his desk and switching on the laptop. He scanned the screen for any messages and was disappointed when there were none. _I'll go insane with another mission less week._ Heero thought to himself turning from the computer to Duo.

"Yes, I did have to. My god your were wearing spandex and a tank top. That tell me you have no fashion sense and I will not have my roommate be a fashion victim. Not while I'm around anyway." Duo said hanging all the clothes up in the closet. 

Heero glanced at Duo, then stood up and stretched. "I'm going to go for a walk. I need to think for awhile. I'll be back later. Don't wait up." He told Duo as he walked out the door and closed it noiselessly.

"Humph! He can't even help put all these clothes away!" Duo whined and he got out a bunch more hangers to start hanging up Heero's clothes, too.

~OWARI~

Hmm that's the end to part two. . constructive criticism welcomed. . .suggestions for the next chapters?. . .anyway please read and review.

Goddess Shinigami


	4. What Will I Do?

Title: A Simple Observation

Chapter Title: What Will I do?

Author: Goddess Shinigami

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Heero comes to terms with what he's feeling. 

Disclaimer: HELLO? Have you been listening the past few chapters? I don't own 

the G-boys however I would like to. ^-^

Notes: I'm sorry it took so long. .  .I was busy with school and stuff. I just finished my junior year of high school, so I have summer now. I'm going to try and update everything. I love you guys! Ttfn! 

Heero walked out of the building and into the courtyard. It had stopped raining 

and he was wondering whether the moon would be out or not. He looked up and only 

saw a cloudy sky. 

He walked around for a while until he found a fairly dry patch of ground under a 

willow tree. Heero sighed. "Today was great. I loved spending time with Duo. It 

was actually. . .fun." He hesitated on the last word. He really didn't want to 

admit it. 

The tree's branches swayed back and forth in the wind and brushed against his 

skin making Heero shiver. "Am I attracted to him? Is he attracted to me?" He 

asked the wind as if it would answer. 

Heero closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the tree trunk. The wind 

ruffled his head and the branches brushed his skin. It felt creepy and 

comforting at the same time. Why does everything have to be so confusing? Why 

can't it just all be clear to me? He thought. The little voice in the back of 

his head answered for him. "Because you know you like him, baka, and your afraid 

he'll turn you away." it told him.

Heero nodded. It was true. As much as he didn't want it to be true it was. He 

wasn't worried about Duo being of the same sex, or that he was a friend. He was 

worried that Duo wouldn't want him the same way. It all made some sense now. 

Heero would talk to Duo. 

He stood and walked back to the building. Heero climbed the stairs to the third 

floor and opened the door. He was about to say something when he noticed Duo 

asleep on his bed. Heero smiled. Well, it would've been a smile if he knew how 

to do it.

"Duo." He whispered in the boys ear and shook him gently. Duo rolled over and 

mumbled something unintelligible. "Duo, wake up I want to talk to you." Heero 

pleaded a little louder. 

"Wha, Sister, I don't wanna to get up yet!" Duo protested turning over yet 

again. 

Heero sat there for a minute wondering what to do. He looks so pretty when he's 

asleep. Maybe I should watch him like this more often. He thought looking down 

at the braided baka. He just kept looking and he leaned closer and closer. Soon 

he was within two inches of Duo's face and violet eyes snapped open.

Heero pulled himself back. "I'm sorry Duo. I didn't mean to. . ." He trailed 

off. Heero began to pace the room worried about what Duo would say or do to him. 

He stopped when he heard Duo's voice from across the room.

"Heero, what were you doing?" Duo asked sitting up in his bed gazing curiously 

at the boy standing in the middle of the room.

Heero stared at him for a second wondering what to say. "I was just. . .I mean 

you. . .I was going to. . .Can we talk?" He asked evading the question as 

tactfully as he could possibly think of. 

Duo looked at him suspiciously. "Sure, Hee-chan." Duo patted the spot beside him 

on the bed.

Heero obediently walked over and sat down. "Well, I've been thinking and. . 

.well. . .are you. .I mean to say. . .are you attracted to me?" Heero ask 

looking away from Duo as a blush crept up into his cheeks.

Duo scooted closer to Heero on the bed. " Well, it's time you noticed! God, I've 

been making passes at you forever!" He exclaimed. Then Duo quieted down. "Why do 

you ask?" he questioned staying close to Heero. 

Heero turned to look at Duo and found his face only mere centimeters from the 

other boy's. He was stunned for a minute, he just sat there like a deer in the 

headlights. What will I do? What can I do? The voice in the back of his head 

answered for him again. "Just kiss him, baka!" it told him. 

Heero leaned forward and brushed his lips against Duo's. They stayed like that 

for a moment and then Heero pulled away. Duo's eyes were closed and he opened 

them slowly, not wanting to wake up if this was a dream. 

"Hee-chan. . .you just. I mean you are! Thank kami!" Duo exclaimed. He jumped at 

Heero and wrapped his arms around him, knocking them both to the floor. Duo 

kissed Heero again and again and again. 

"Duo. . .ya think you can let me breathe?" Heero asked looking up at the maniac 

on top of him. 

Duo just laughed. 

^.^

Okie guys. . .that is actually the end, believe it or not. *smiles * I'm sorry, but this plot was going nowhere, fast, from here. So, I've fixed it.  You know my fic circus oasis? That is the, sequel(if you must use that horrid word), or continuation of this fic. That will go on telling the rest of this story. Thanks for reading you guys! I love ya!

Goddess Shinigami


End file.
